StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm campaign quotations/Space Missions
Arrive at Dominion Space If arriving from Char The Dominion's fortress is reduced to smoldering ruin, but a message from Mengsk has revealed that Raynor is still alive. Kerrigan heads to Dominion space to free him, but she can't do it alone... If arriving from Kaldir With no protoss left to alert Shakuras of the Swarm's return, Kerrigan allies with the crew of the Hyperion to rescue Jim Raynor and punish those holding him prisoner. If arriving from Zerus The might of the primal zerg courses through Kerrigan. Now, with the aid of Matt Horner and Valerian Mengsk, she races to find the one man in the sector capable of locating Raynor's prison. If arriving from Skygeirr Station Kerrigan stands victorious over the broken creature Narud. With the hybrid threat neutralized, she scours the sector for the whereabouts of Jim Raynor. *'Horner': Valerian, we're picking up some kind of reading- *'Adjutant': Warning. Psionic waveform detected. Scale unclassifiable. *'Horner': Kerrigan! What happened to you? How... *'Kerrigan': There's no time. Listen carefully, Jim is alive and I can't find him. But you can. Hack the Dominion network and figure out where they're holding him. *'Valerian': How can we trust her? *'Horner': Valerian... if there is even a chance that Jim is alive, I'm going after him. *'Valerian': Hacking the Dominion security network will prove difficult. *'Horner': Only one man can hack that network: Colonel Orlan. And he's being held prisoner by... Mira Han. *'Valerian': The mercenary leader? Isn't she a friend of yours? *'Horner': Not exactly. It's... complicated. Let's just get this done. *'Kerrigan': Find him, Matt. We both owe it to him. Conversion with Izsha *'Izsha': We have arrived in Dominion space. Should we move on Korhal? *'Kerrigan': Not yet, I have to deal with something first. *'Izsha': Will this give us some special advantage my queen? Should Abathur be ready for new essence? *'Kerrigan': Silence, Izsha. This is a personal matter. It will end badly, but I must see it through. Conversion with Stukov *'Stukov': When I see the stars arrayed before me like this, I think of Earth. I remember its green hills *'Kerrigan': You can't go home, right? *'Stukov': I know, I have no place on Earth now. *'Kerrigan': I mean I won't let you. Your return will be noticed by the government of Earth. They might consider another expedition to our little corner of space. *'Stukov': They will come back someday, you know. *'Kerrigan': I do. And I will be ready for them. Conversion with Dehaka *'Kerrigan': Why are you so obsessed with collecting essence? *'Dehaka': It will mean to survival. *'Kerrigan': Because new essence makes you powerful? *'Dehaka': Power will be a trap. The pack leaders fell to this. *'Kerrigan': If is not power, what is it you get from essence? *'Dehaka': Essence is change. Change is survival. Collect and live. Stay still and die. Conversion with Abathur *'Kerrigan': Is it possible for the Swarm to hack into the Dominion network? *'Abathur': Terran systems, inelegant. Problem with interchange. Many factors obstruct request. Biology, language. *'Kerrigan': So our thoughts are too different for anything beyond simple transmissions. *'Abathur': Accurate. Zerg processes complex. Incompatible with terran machinery. *'Kerrigan': Then it's up to Valerian now. With Friends Like These... Before Mission *'Horner': To hack the Dominion restricted network, we need the best decryption expert out there. Colonel Orlan. Unfortunately, he's being held captive by Mira Han. One of the meanest and craziest mercenary leaders alive. *'Valerian': Mira Han, this is Prince Valerian. Do you read me? *'Mira Han': Of course I do, Princess. I know you're working with Matthew. Put him on, please. *'Valerian Mengsk': You forget yourself, mercenary! *'Horner': Hello Mira. *'Mira Han': Matthew! You never write, you never call. It's almost as if you don't care! *'Matt Horner': I'm here to ask for your help. *'Matt Horner': You've got Colonel Orlan and we need him. He's the only man who can hack the Dominion's deep-encryption network. *'Mira Han': Well I'd love to help. I just need the permission of James Raynor. *'Matt Horner': Jim's not here right now. *'Mira Han': Oh dear. Then I'm afraid I cannot give you Colonel Orlan. *'Matt Horner': Look, Mira, we need Orlan to rescue Jim! Just hand him over! *'Mira Han': A mercenary's reputation is all that she has, darling. I will not relinquish my prisoner to anyone but the client. *'Mira Han': Not even to someone with your devilish good looks and brooding intensity. Sorry. The Mission *'Valerian': We could destroy her operations in this asteroid field. That will get her attention. *'Horner': We'll have to cripple her prime space station. She won't make it easy for us. *'Valerian': We need to set up our own base. *'Horner': One of Mira's fleet station is nearby. We can take them out and set up our own station. *'Valerian': Sensors are showing the location of Mira's station now. We might as well get started. *'Swann': Hey kids, the asteroid ahead are too dense to navigate. You'll have to do a short range jump to get past'em. *'Swann': Nice. Those short jump are good for getting outta danger too. *'Swann': Mira's got a fighter patrol nearby. Too many for our main guns to take on all at once. But we can launch a sortie of our own tac fighters. That'll will even the odds. *'Swann': Those ordnance towers have long range attacks that deal alotta damage. Fortunately, our long range Yamato cannon deals even more. Give her a spin on that tower. *'Swann': That a repair bot. If we grab it, I can instantly repair the Hyperion and replace lost tac fighters. *'Horner': Nice work. We can salvage this base and have it start manufacturing automated fighters for us. *'Swann': Every time it puts a fleet together, it'll send them against Mira's guys. *'Valerian': Can we just discuss this with her? *'Horner': It doesn't work that way out here, Valerian. *'Swann': Hey, Mag mines! Those babies pack a punch. They come at you in a straight line so you can dodge'em. Or even use 'Jump' to get outta their way. *'Horner': Mineral fields. We can harvest these for more resources. *'Swann': Get those minerals and I can upgrade the Hyperion. Make her even tougher. *'Horner': Sensors show dense of minerals nearby. But they're guarded by mag mines. *'Swann': Upgrade's finished. If you can name it, I made it better. Get more minerals and I'll do it again. *'Horner': Excellent, sensors indicate we gathered all the minerals in this area. Sensors are picking up Kel-Morian operation nearby. They've got tough defenses. *'Valerian': And they've got capital-class ship... We could always bypass them. *'Horner': They might have some valuable resources or equipment. *'Swann': Our system are down! I'm on it! *'Swann': Again! Damnmit! *'Swann': She can't take much more of this! *'Valerian': We're about to be vaporized! *'Mira Han': Don't die, Matthew! Surrender! *'Swann': They had an electric field generator. This baby overlords enemy craft, disabling them for a little while. *'Valerian': Let's get it installed, chief engineer! *'Swann': It's already online, scooter. I do good work. *'Valerian': Scooter? *'Mira Han': Oh Matthew, I hate when we fight. *'Valerian': Do you two have some kind of strange history? *'Horner': Don't encourage her. *'Swann': That starport is building more ships to send at us. *'Valerian': We're going to take it out fast. *'Valerian': Nice work. Let's keep pushing forward. *'Mira Han': Matthew, that was very rude. Fully automatic bases are quite expensive! *'Horner': I think that's is all the minerals around here. *'Swann': Hey, the Hyperion's even stronger now. You can thank me later. *'Valerian': We're winning! Keep moving forward! *'Mira Han': Matthew! You stole all my minerals! *'Mira Han': Matthew! Don't think I will make this easy on you! *'Horner': When have you ever made anything easy on me? *'Mira Han': I always thought you like it rough. *'Swann': All right, she's all upgraded. I don't think we can squeeze any more out of her. *'Mira Han': Just surrender, Matthew. I'll be nice to you, I promise *'Horner': That's what I'm afraid of. *'Mira Han': Do not test my patience, Matthew. *'Horner': You bought this on yourself, Mira. I wanted to play nice. After Mission Valerian and Horner have freed Colonel Orlan from the mercenary Mira Han. Orlan has already begun hacking into the Dominion network, searching for any trace of the imprisoned Jim Raynor. *'Mira Han': Stop! Stop! You win, Matthew! You've destroyed my base and captured my heart, all over again. *'Valerian Mengsk': She is very strange. *'Matt Horner': Please, can we just take Colonel Orlan and go? Right now? *'Mira Han': I'm sending that disreputable fellow to you in a shuttle. *'Colonel Orlan': You people are all crazy. Why would I help you? *'Valerian Mengsk': We could send you back to Mira Han. *'Colonel Orlan': Tell me what you need. *'Mira Han': I must rebuild Mira's Marauders thanks to you, Matthew. But I will see you again. *'Matt Horner': Not too soon, I hope. *'Valerian Mengsk': And I thought Dominion politics were vicious. Back in Leviathan *'Izsha': Broodmother Naktul has contacted me. She speaks about the remaining broodmothers not under our control. They feel your power, and they wish to return to the Swarm. *'Kerrigan': Broodmothers, hear me. I am sending you the location of our enemies across the sector. Destroy them. Burn their stronghold in my name. Then, you shall be one with the Swarm. *'Naktul': We shall do this, my queen. *'Izsha': With their return, the Swarm will be whole. You are very near to your victory. Conversion with Izsha *'Izsha': The broodmothers dislike you working with the terrans. *'Kerrigan': They were necessary to my plans. *'Izsha': They are asking if we may destroy the terrans now that they are no longer useful. *'Kerrigan': Tell them the terrans are not be harmed. It is my will. *'Izsha': I will tell them, my queen. Conversion with the Hyperion *'Kerrigan': Have you found anything? *'Valerian': Colonel Orlan is hacking into Dominion net right now. *'Kerrigan': Tell him he's got one hour. *'Valerian': I won't do that, Kerrigan. *'Kerrigan': You've already in over my head. Don't make it worse. *'Valerian': If the Dominion sense our intrusion, they'll move Jim, or kill him. I am not going to risk failure because you are impatient, so save your threats. *'Kerrigan': You're done some growing up since Umoja. *'Valerian': Zerg are not the only ones who adapt. *'Kerrigan': Very well, I will wait for your experts to do his work. Conversion with Dehaka *'Dehaka': There will be no essence here. I cannot collect if there is none. *'Zagara': We are here because our queen orders it. Do not dare question! *'Dehaka': I follow for essence. *'Zagara': You must learn obedience, primal! *'Dehaka': Yes, come to me. I will collect your essence now. *'Kerrigan': Enough! Zagara, do not speak for me. Dehaka, do not collect from my Swarm. Conviction Before Mission *'Kerrigan': Time to contact Valerian and Horner. I have to know where Jim is. *'Horner': Kerrigan, we've found him *'Kerrigan': Where? *'Valerian': He's being held on the Moros, a mobile prison ship that jumps every hour to a randomized set of coordinates. There's is no way to predict where it will jump next. *'Kerrigan': They're got to resupply sometimes. *'Valerian': Exactly. We know the ship will be at the Atlas station for thirty-two minutes tomorrow. *'Horner': Atlas will send a tanker out to Moros, but when the fuelling's done. It's gone. (If Breakout was done): *'Horner': Our associate Tosh volunteered to infiltrate- (If Ghost of a Chance was done): *'Horner': We're going to use ghosts to infiltrate- (Either way): *'Kerrigan': No, you've done your part. I'll handle this myself. *'Horner': Be careful, Kerrigan. This place makes New Folsom look like a nursery. The Mission Atlas Station 10:03 - Local Time The leviathan launches its tentacles at the station, one of them pierces through the hull and opens its nydus-like head. Kerrigan comes out of it. *'Kerrigan': I'm in. *'Valerian Mengsk': Our sensors are tracking you. I'll relay any tactical information I can. *'Valerian Mengsk': Be careful, Kerrigan. My father will have made every precaution to ensure no one reaches Commander Raynor. *'Kerrigan': He's not prepared for me. *'Dominion Marine': What the hell was that? If the player doesn't attack for at least one minute: *'Dominion Firebat 1': Did anyone else hear that? *'Dominion Marine 1': I ain't hear a thing. Probably just a rat. *'Dominion Medic': A rat? *'Dominion Firebat 2': Man, this is a spaceship. Ain't no rats in space! *'Dominion Marine 1': Technically, everything's in space. *'Domnion Firebat 1': I swear, I will burn you alive. Wouldn't even be a crime... *'Dominion Marine 2': You two, put a sock in it. If the player waits for a minute and a half: *'Dominion Medic': Radio says the Queen of Blades is on the ship. *'Dominion Marine 3': Can't be. If she was here, we'd be dead already. *'Dominion Medic': That's reassuring. And if the waiting goes to at least two and a half minutes: *'Dominion Medic': Uh, shouldn't something be happening? *'Dominion Firebat 3': Damn zerg are toying with us! Come out and fight! Kerrigan reaches the second group of guards. *'Dominion Marine': Hit the alarm! The bridge retracts, to prevent the Swarm from going further. *'Kerrigan': The platform retracted. We're going around. *'Arcturus': Brave soldiers of the Dominion, we are under attack by the Queen of Blades. You know what to do, men. The Swarm manages to take a shortcut and they pushed through. Then the Dominion started to use Thors against them. *'Kerrigan': They're bringing out the big guns. The zerg pushed harder, until a large, thick bulkhead closes the path. *'Valerian': Kerrigan, they've sealed the primary bulkhead. You're going to have to break through. *'Kerrigan': My swarm, guard me while I take care of this. Kerrigan tries to destroy the gate, while the Swarm defends her. One of the Leviathan's tentacles smashes through the wall and delivers reinforcements. *'Zagara': The Swarm answers your call! *'Dominion Officer': She's breaking into maximum security! Stop her, now! *'Dominion Hellion': Bravo engaging, send backup. *'Valerian': Heavy weapons are moving in! Be careful! *'Zagara': Minions, defend our queen! *'Horner': Kerrigan, It's Horner. The security station near you holds the ship's prisoner log. Kerrigan finishes breaking through the bulkhead. They entered an area where huge groups of prisoners were stationed here, followed by a heavy defense line. *'Valerian': Kerrigan, there's a large number of guards nearby... *'Kerrigan': If I implant virophages here, the infested will tear into those defenses. *'Valerian': It's your call... The Swarm is ambushed by a group of Reapers. *'Dominion Reaper': Somebody call for an exterminator? *'Dominion Officer': This isn't happening...destroy the coupling! Jettison the prison deck! *'Dominion Marine': You heard the man, blast it! We're cutting the prisoners loose. A Thor begins firing at the coupling. If the coupling drops below half health: An explosion shakes the ship. *'Valerian': The coupling's taking heavy damage! *'Arcturus': Kerrigan. I did not think you would be so foolish as to come here. And now, your actions will lead to the death of all these brave men. Kerrigan descends into the prison deck as Mengsk finishes. *'Dominion Scientist': What did he just say? The Moros begins its self-destruct sequence by Arcturus. Most of the crew dies from the resulting explosions. *'Arcturus': They are all heroes, willing to sacrifice their lives to end your miserable existence. You and James Raynor can burn together. *'Valerian': Kerrigan, we just watched the bridge explode! The Moros is tearing itself apart! You have to save Jim! We're running out of time! Kerrigan approaches the first group of guards on the prison level. *'Thor': Fire, you idiots! *'Dominion Marine': Oh, screw this! Run! *'Medic': Where do we go? The whole side of the ship is gone! *'Dominion Firebat': Smoke 'em if you got 'em! *'Kerrigan': Enough of this. Tear down that gate! *'Dominion Marine': Get to the escape pods! Go! Go! Go! *'Medic': This is the prison deck. There aren't any escape pods! *'Prisoner': I ain't waiting to die! Waste these pigs! *'Dominion Reaper': Death from Above! *'Dominion Marine': Move. Move! We got zerg on our asses! *'Zagara': The terran vessel is falling apart. You must hurry, my queen. *'Dominion Marine': Let us in, you bastards! *'Dominion Marine': This is it! If we going down, we're taking these ugly critters with us! *'Kerrigan': Zagara, have the leviathan stabilize this section of the ship. If Kerrigan collects the secret documents: *'Horner': Kerrigan, It's Horner. The security station near you holds the ship's prisoner log. If you can, grab it. We'll figure out the rest after Jim's safe. *'Kerrigan': Horner, I've got your data. *'Horner': Roger that. Thank you, Kerrigan. Multiple leviathan tentacles tear through the walls and floor. *'Zagara': It is done. *'Kerrigan': Hold on Jim, I'm almost there. Cut Lines *'Raynor': C'mon Matt. You can do it -- just remember to watch those corners. Work the numbers... *'Raynor': C'mon Matt. Watch those corners. *'Raynor': Remember your blind spot. *'Raynor': Look for the second ghost. *'Raynor': There's always a backup team. *'Raynor': Intervals. Keep the intervals. *'Raynor': Clear corners, move, clear corners. *'Raynor': Clear corners, move, watch your blind spot...2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-30 After Mission Jim Raynor is safely aboard the Hyperion and being looked over by the Raiders' medical team. Meanwhile, Kerrigan returns to her leviathan more alone than ever before. Cinematic - Believe In Me Raynor is in his containment cell. There is gunfire outside. Just then, there is an explosion and the door opens. Kerrigan walks in. He first sees her in human form. *'Jim Raynor': Sarah? He then sees her in her primal zerg form. *'Jim Raynor': No. *'Kerrigan': I had to get you out. *'Jim Raynor': What have you done? *'Kerrigan': What I had to... *'Jim Raynor': Tell that to Fenix! Tell it to the millions you butchered! *'Sarah Kerrigan': You swore you'd kill the Queen of Blades. Kerrigan gives Raynor a gun and points it to her head. *'Sarah Kerrigan': You were the only one who ever believed in me. Do you still believe in me? Raynor closes his eyes and struggles with himself, he then opens his eyes and shoots, but it's at the wall. He keeps shooting until there are no more bullets. *'Sarah Kerrigan': I love you, Jim. Never forget it. *'Jim Raynor': We're done. *''He then leaves.'' Conversations Kerrigan's comments *'Kerrigan': Oh, Jim. *'Kerrigan': There are no words. Conversation with Izsha *'Izsha': My Queen? Your mind is closed to me? To the entire Swarm? I do not understand. Conversation with Zagara *'Zagara': My Queen? Conversation with Dehaka *'Dehaka': You do not speak? Conversation with Stukov *'Stukov': Kerrigan... what happened? Is Raynor alive? *'Stukov': Kerrigan? Conversion on Hyperion *'Valerian': Jim is doing well. He's in the medbay, but I don't think he wants to talk to any- *'Kerrigan': I'm here you talk to you, Valerian. You know I am going to Korhal now, correct? *'Valerian': I do. You plan to kill my father. *'Kerrigan': He's had this coming for a long time. I need to know where you stand. *'Valerian': I stand for my people. I've accepted that my father is beyond redemption and must be removed from power. *'Kerrigan': I am glad we understand each other. Cut Lines Conviction *'Valerian': Kerrigan, don't be reckless. If the Dominion harms Jim— *'Kerrigan': They won't. He's the only bargaining chip they have.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 Travel to Korhal *'Kerrigan': Inform the broodmothers. The Swarm moves on Korhal. At last, Mengsk will suffer for his crimes. *'Kerrigan': I'm going to Korhal. It's time. *'Horner': Why are you telling us this, Kerrigan? *'Kerrigan': There will be ruin. Destruction. Million could die amid the chaos. Valerian, your people need a leader. *'Valerian': You're right, Kerrigan, they will. If I'm to be that leader, I will ask only one thing for you. Bring your Swarm down outside the city. That will give us time to evacuate. *'Kerrigan': Korhal is going to be the most difficult battle of my life, and you're asking me to make it harder? *'Valerian': I am. *'Kerrigan': I was wrong about you, Valerian. You're not like your father. I'll give you your chance. Make the most of it. References ko:군단의 심장 대화집/우주 임무 Category:Quotations